


Really Bad NiGHTmare

by stayclean_embracethevoid



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, there'z verbal abuse and threatened murder in the beginning so if you're triggered by that then soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayclean_embracethevoid/pseuds/stayclean_embracethevoid
Summary: Tails has a terrifying, trauma-inducing Nightmare. NiGHTS comforts him because they hate Nightmares too.





	Really Bad NiGHTmare

**Author's Note:**

> wh00ps mai hand slipped Σ( ° △ °|||)
> 
> i did not haz a gud dae today (╯︵╰,) writing and reeding angst or hurt/comfort fics makez me feelz better, especially when life is like a nightmare.
> 
> i hope youz enjoyz readinggg!! (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> btw i knowz nothingg aboutz Journey Of Dreams, so if i make a mistake then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ soz

Tails hummed as he worked on the Tornado, the sound of working mechanics like music to his ears. “Hey, Tails!” A voice sounded from behind him, startling the fox into dropping his wrench onto the floor next to his feet. Spinning around, he felt relief when he realised it was only Sonic, his idol. “Hey, Sonic! What’s up?”

The Blue Blur hopped onto the wing of the Tornado, narrowing his eyes. “Neo Metal Sonic is back and he is attacking Angel Island! We need to get there right away!” Tails nodded, getting up and picking up his wrench. “Alright, I have to get the plane ready first; I was just doing repairs and I--” “Just get in Tails, fly!” The fox flinched at Sonic’s sudden outburst.  
“If you’re that impatient, _you_ can fly it to Angel Island.” Sonic glared at Tails, and if looks could kill, the young cub would be laying on the ground, battered and bruised. Tails shrunk back and wrapped his arms around himself. “I-I uh...If we fly the plane right now, it might malfun--” “Shut up, _freak!_ ” Sonic shouted, hopping off the wing of the plane, in front of Tails.

The fox dropped the wrench in fear and started to back away. “Sonic?” His voice was shaking. “Are you feeling alright?” Sonic bent over and picked up the wrench, before slowly starting to advance on Tails. “You know, you’re a sick freak. The world is in danger. Innocent peoples’ lives are at stake. Yet you want to wait around, like a cowardly lamb?”  
Tails started to tremble, tears forming at the edges of his eyes, terrified by Sonic’s unusually harsh tone. He gasped when his back hit the wall--he was cornered.

“You’re a sick, deformed freak. You watched as I was captured by Infinite, you watched as Eggman took over the world. You didn’t even help our friends take it back until a faker returned.” Tails gasped as Sonic played with the wrench in his hands. “I should put you out of your misery. The world would be better off, anyway.”  
Sonic raised the wrench, and Tails raised his hands in front of his head...

...before Sonic turned into a being of black smoke with eyes. Gasping, Tails started to back away and turned around, running into a black void when the smoke started to fly at him. Running as fast as he can, using his Tails to propel himself forward, self-deprecating thoughts flying through his head as he tried to escape the monster.

Tails saw a light in the distance. Moving towards it at high speeds, the smoke monster after him started to dissipate. As he ran into the light, he felt the tears streaming down his face as he was filled with confusion and fear. _Where was he? Was he dead? Why did Sonic tell him such horrible things? Why did his best friend, his idol, his brother figure threaten to kill him?_ He choked as he recalled the horrible things he was told just seconds ago.

His vision was blurry, filled with tears, and he closed his eyes as the light became even brighter as he got close. Tails turned around to see if the monster was gone, only to trip and fall onto a brick path.  
He couldn’t take it any more. He curled up into a ball and cried. Although what he saw wasn’t actually Sonic (if the black smoke monster with eyes was any indication,) it still felt real. What he heard was Sonic’s voice, threatening to kill him with his own wrench. _How could he tell that the smoke monster wasn’t actually his friend?_

 

  
In the short distance, NiGHTS sat behind a tree, next to Owl. “The poor visitor, something awful must’ve happened.” Owl assumed, as NiGHTS peeked out from behind the tree, watching the fox shake with sobs. “Oh, it’s Tails!” They exclaimed. “You know that visitor? Where?” Owl asked. NiGHTS looked down at the Owl. “Erm...tennis.”  
NiGHTS sighed, gripping the bark of the tree angrily with their gloved hands. “I hate Nightmare,” They growled. “I wish it would cease to exist in everyone’s mind.” Owl nodded. “It would be better off if Nightmare didn’t exist--No offence.” NiGHTS shook their head. “None taken.” The nightmaren flew out from behind the tree, clenching their fists in hesitation as they didn’t know how to deal with the current situation--but they had to do _something_.

 

  
“Hey, Tails.” NiGHTS flew over to the weeping fox, hoping to any god other than Wizeman they could cheer up the cub. “What’s wrong, Tails?” Tails looked up at NiGHTS, his grief become even more apparent from his red eyes and the tears streaming out of them. Tails quickly shoved his face back into his hands, wailing, “I’m a freak! A sick, deformed freak! S-Sonic was right!”  
NiGHTS crouched down, twinkle dust falling as they moved to sit next to Tails, feeling a heavy heartache as Tails broke down in front of them. _No visitor has ever had a reaction like this to Nightmare,_ NiGHTS thought, _not that I can recall._ “No you’re not, Tails. You’re not a sick, deformed freak. That Sonic, he wasn’t real. He was a Nightmaren.” Tails shook his head as his breathing became uneven. “Real or not, he’s right! The world would be better off if I was dead!”

NiGHTS clasped their hands over their mouth in horror for only a moment, before they turned around and looked to Owl for guidance, who only shrugged (as much as an owl can) and gave an apologetic gaze. _The only time anyone wants a tutorial, he can’t give one._ NiGHTS scoffed, before sitting down next to Tails with their legs crossed. “The world would not be better off if you were dead. Look at you! You helped save your world! You helped save many people! You are a hero.”  
“But I’m a freak!” Tails cried. NiGHTS pressed their lips together in annoyance, at themself and the fact that they felt they know barely anything about how to comfort people. _Think, NiGHTS, think. If you were having a meltdown at the Dream Gate because you thought you were a freak and the world was better off without you, what would you want someone to tell you?_ NiGHTS looked up in thought as they fidgeted with the cuffs of their sleeves as they brainstormed ideas.

  
“You’re not a freak, Tails. Why do you think you’re a freak?” NiGHTS asked. Tails clasped his hands over his ears. “I have two tails! Everyone hates me because of them!” NiGHTS shook their head. “I don’t hate you!” But Tails continued, “I was hit, a-and kicked, and I was yelled at and my inventions were destroyed..!” Tails increasingly loud voice trailed off into choked sobs, and NiGHTS sighed.  
 _I can relate,_ NiGHTS thought, before scooting closer to Tails. “Tails, I’m a nightmaren. I was created by Wizeman, along with many others, to steal Ideya and destroy Nightopia. But, I don’t steal Ideya, I don’t want to destroy Nightopia, and many 'marens regard me as a freak because of that,” NiGHTS said, pausing.

Tails was still crying but... quieter. If it was the young fox’s throat hurt or NiGHTS comfort has some effect, the jester didn’t know. “But I don’t let myself be put down by someone calling me a freak, because _they’re_ more freakish if they want to antagonise innocent people.” NiGHTS concluded. Tails shook his head. “But I...b-but I...”  
They hesitantly reached their hand out, and patted Tails on the shoulder comfortingly as he continued to sob. “Shh.” When they felt the cub flinch away from their hand, NiGHTS stopped, only to have Tails fling himself into their arms.

“I’m horrible! I couldn’t save Sonic when we were attacked by I-Infinite, I couldn’t even stop Eggman from taking over the world! I’m a coward, and a freak, and a...” Tails hiccuped, as NiGHTS gently patted his back. “You’re not, Tails. You’re alright. It all worked out in the end, didn’t it?” “Yeah...” He sniffed. “But I’m a failure.”  
NiGHTS shook their head. “No you aren’t. You are not a failure. You are not a coward. You are not a freak. And I’m not taking “Yes I am!” As a reply.” Tails buried his face into NiGHTS’ chest, sobbing quietly as he had nothing to say any more.

NiGHTS smiled at the progress. _At least he’s not hyperventilating any more._ “Your world needs you, Tails. To them, you’re a hero. You’ve helped saved the world dozens of times and nobody is perfect enough to save it again every time.” Tails voice was raspy as he spoke. “But I was a coward, I--” NiGHTS clicked their tongue. “That was the past. Focus on the present.” Tails looked up at NiGHTS, eyes watering. “I’m still a coward.”  
NiGHTS shook their head. “You are not.” “Yes I am.” Tails rasped. NiGHTS pressed their lips together and started to think, before starting to speak. “Listen. Even if you’re a coward, it isn’t inherently a bad thing. Cowardice isn’t that bad of a flaw, it’s only self-preservation at work. Everyone is cowardly in some way.”

Tails wiped his eyes. “I know...” “You don’t have to be brave or fearless to make a difference. You have smarts, adorableness,” NiGHTS said, starting to stand and scooping Tails up in their right arm. They pointed at themself, grinning. “I only have flight.” Tails shook his head. “I’m not adorable!” He squeaked, wrapping his twin tails around himself. “Oh? Then why are you blushing? Cutie-pie!” NiGHTS picked up the fox and lifted him over their head, grinning.  
“Cut it out...” Tails grumbled. NiGHTS smirked, before putting him down. “Fine, fine.” Tails sighed in relief as the jester flew around in circles in joy, before stopping to float in front of him. “Well, I’m glad you’re cheered up. Now, would you like to have some fun?” NiGHTS asked, smiling mischievously. Tails tilted his head and shrugged.

NiGHTS held out their hand and leaned forward. “If you Dualize with me, you’ll be able to fly like I can. Satisfaction guaranteed!” Tails hesitated for a moment, before pressing his hand to NiGHTS’.

_This will be so much fun._

**Author's Note:**

> wh00ps mai hand slipped Σ( ° △ °|||)
> 
> i did not haz a gud dae today (╯︵╰,) writing and reeding angst or hurt/comfort fics makez me feelz better, especially when life is like a nightmare.
> 
> i hope youz enjoyz readinggg!! (づ￣ ³￣)づ
> 
> btw i knowz nothingg aboutz Journey Of Dreams, so if i make a mistake then ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ soz


End file.
